


Dançarina de Saturno

by Ikyelf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Star - Freeform, dance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: Mitsashi Tenten parecia ser magnífica o bastante para fazer a melodia jogar ao seu favor, seus movimentos encantadores como os de uma sedutora ninfa a tornavam uma arte viva e pulsante de emoção. E, observando tal obra prima, era impossível que não sentisse uma profunda catarse de sentimentos intensos e positivos.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 3





	Dançarina de Saturno

**E** la rodopiou mais uma vez, um sutil e travesso sorriso vitorioso brincando em seus lábios avermelhados como cereja e a saia vermelha de bolinhas brancas esvoaçando ao redor, semelhante a planetas orbitando em torno do Sol. Graciosamente, seus braços se moviam com a fluidez de ondas marítimas, e as pernas se cruzavam com elegância. As sapatilhas simples e gastas que usava não eram as de uma dançarina, porém seus pés ainda assim deslizavam pelo piso de cerâmica colorida tão suavemente que era quase como se ela flutuasse muito além das nuvens.

A música que ecoava definitivamente não combinava com balé — uma eletrônica intensa que vinha da casa próxima, onde Inuzuka Kiba dava uma festa com um volume mais alto que o aconselhável —, porém Mitsashi Tenten parecia ser magnífica o bastante para fazer a melodia jogar ao seu favor, seus movimentos encantadores como os de uma sedutora ninfa a tornavam uma arte viva e pulsante de emoção. E, observando tal obra prima, era impossível que não sentisse uma profunda catarse de sentimentos intensos e positivos.

Enquanto girava e saltava diversas vezes, sua silhueta suave delineada pela perolada luz do luar, seus óculos redondos e grandes demais quase caíram várias vezes, mas de alguma forma se mantiveram em seu devido lugar. E mesmo isso era simplesmente adorável quando se tratava dela, ainda mais quando, toda vez que isso acontecia, ela sorria docilmente que era de uma extrema graça.

Seus cabelos soltos dançavam no ar como um borrão castanho e a sua cintura carregava um balanceio majestoso. Mesmo trajando jeans gastos, moletom surrado e unhas curtas com esmalte descascando, era mais bela e hipnotizante que qualquer modelo famosa das grandes passarelas de Paris.

A música parou, um intervalo pequeno se iniciando para uma próxima da playlist se iniciar, e junto com ela Tenten finalizou seu pequeno e íntimo espetáculo. Alguns fios castanho-chocolate caíram pelo rosto, este colorido por tons de vermelho e rosa e lustroso pelo suor, enquanto uma respiração levemente descompassada escapava por dentre seus carnudos lábios entreabertos, um pouco rachados pela época do ano. Parecia encantadora, nada fora do habitual.

Os olhos dela, que carregavam o brilho de mil estrelas, desviaram-se para o jovem universitário sentado no banco da pracinha onde ambos se encontravam. Os cabelos dele caiam desordenadamente pelo rosto anguloso e, mesmo após o som ter parado, seus dedos esguios batucavam divertidamente o caderno de desenho que tinha no colo, quase como se ainda pudesse sentir a batida ecoando em sua mente e vibrando em seu corpo. Sua lapiseira azul havia ido parar atrás da orelha, junto com alguns fios escuros.

Tenten fez uma reverência brincalhona para o rapaz, como se finalizasse um espetáculo.

— Espero que tenha apreciado a peça, senhor Hyuuga — falou, rindo. Sua voz terna como a primavera e leve como pétalas de cerejeira ao vento.

— É, até que não foi mal — comentou ele, abrindo um sorriso de canto ao ver a expressão falsamente indignada dela. Riu nasalado, pausando o movimento da sua mão na capa preta do caderno. — Ok, eu me rendo, foi realmente muito bom. Vai vencer a competição de balé, acredite em mim.

Voltando para a posição ereta, ela arqueou divertidamente uma das sobrancelhas e colocou as mãos sobre os quadris.

— Eu deveria acreditar?

— Claro, eu sempre tenho razão.

— Se você diz, né... — A mulher riu, aproximando-se enquanto puxava os cabelos úmidos para trás e metia a mão no bolso da calça, tateando em busca de sua chuquinha de bolinhas. Só os soltara para dar mais charme ao pequeno show, mas não era como se Hyuuga Neji precisasse saber disso. Um mágico nunca deveria revelar seus truques.

Ele franziu o cenho de uma forma que ela julgava adorável, indignado e um tanto ofendido pela descrença da amiga.

— Está duvidando de mim?

— Foi você quem disse — Jogou os fios para trás, já presos, não notando que os orbes perolados acompanharam o movimento com mais atenção que o necessário. Sorriu com certo deboche, analisando a expressão do mais novo. — Eu estou?

— Sinceramente... — Neji bufou, fingindo que não tinha acabado de se distrair com outra coisa e voltando para o seu habitual eu emburrado.

Eram para os dois estarem na grande festa de Kiba, porém ele havia ficado entediado e foi para fora, em busca de algumas inspirações para rabiscar alguns esboços em seu caderno. Era natural, afinal queria ser arquiteto. Contudo, para alguém que tinha se retirado com o objetivo de esboçar algumas residências, terminar com o rascunho de uma dama que dançava balé em meio às estrelas, com anéis de Saturno ao redor da cintura, era, no mínimo, peculiar.

— Ficou bom?

— O quê? — perguntou ele, saindo do seu transe interno. Vendo a garota o olhar com um brilho estressado no rosto e cruzar os braços, soube que tinha ficado distraído outra vez. Não era incomum que se perdesse quando pensava em arte, como estruturas de arquitetura ao redor do mundo, fotografias nas paredes do quarto de Hyuuga Hinata, grafites nos muros da vizinhança e Tenten sendo Tenten.

— O desenho. Eu me ofereci para te dar alguma inspiração com alguns passos do treino, não me diga que não fez nada e só ficou olhando com cara de bobo.

— Ficou muito bom. Nada fora do normal, fui eu que fiz — brincou, exibindo um sorriso brilhante e orgulhoso. Ela revirou os olhos, incrédula que o amigo só soubesse sorrir para se gabar ou zombar, e ele riu baixo. — E a modelo é mesmo uma ótima inspiração, me sinto quase como Tom Jobim e Vinicius de Moraes quando se inspiraram em Hêlo.

Tenten revirou os olhos outra vez, como se isso fosse anular o fato de que ficara levemente aquecida na região das bochechas.

— Não exagere. Posso ver?

— Não.

— Oras, por quê?

— O desenho está muito bom — Neji repetiu, levantando-se do banco. Ela franziu o cenho, confusa. Se estava tão bem desenhado assim, não seria mais um motivo para mostrá-lo a ela? Afinal, assim ele poderia se gabar e Tenten nem discordaria, afinal era inegável que as mãos esguias do amigo criavam coisas maravilhosas. O rapaz passou por ela, dando uma leve batidinha no ombro alheio com o caderno antes de continuar a andar. — Mas se quer apreciar algo bonito mesmo, basta se olhar no espelho. Esse rascunho não se compara à inspiração dele.

Quando Tenten se virou rapidamente para fitar as costas distantes dele, Neji continuou caminhando como se não se importasse, mas a verdade era que agradecia por ela não ter apertado o passo, afinal não era como se ela precisasse descobrir que a tonalidade de sua face foi do branco pálido para o rubro. Com toda a certeza, mais tarde culparia o álcool.

E ninguém precisava saber que ela era a sua musa inspiradora, seria apenas mais um dos segredos que compartilhavam desde a infância.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
